Ricky Williams
Ricardo "Ricky" Carl Williams was a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Peter Porte. Biography Ricky was the son of Paul Williams and Isabella Braña. Isabella passed her unborn baby off as Michael Baldwin's until his paternity test showed otherwise. Once Paul found out he moved in with her, although everybody believed it was a bad idea. However, Paul moved out when Isabella started pressuring him to marry her. The baby was born and he was named Ricardo Carl after his parents' fathers. Paul decided to move in with Isabella, although he was in love with Christine Blair. Isabella left Paul and Ricky but occasionally visited. Paul brought Ricky to live with Isabella's parents in Los Angeles. Ricky returned to Genoa City working for Avery Clark during the Sharon Newman murder case. He meets his half-sister, Heather Stevens, for the first time. Heather was the general prosecutor in the murder case, causing them to be on opposing sides of the case. Ricky took pictures of Heather kissing Adam Newman, a key suspect in Sharon's case. He originally intended to give the pictures to Phyllis Summers to publish in Restless Style magazine, however, he gave them to Avery for safe keeping instead. When Sharon was finally set free thanks to Phyllis and Ronan Malloy, Avery brought the pictures to the courthouse, and she left them on the desk. When Avery wasn't looking, Phyllis took the pictures and published them on the internet. She ruined Heather's reputation, and this meltdown caused Heather to leave Genoa City permanently. Paul was furious that Ricky was responsible for Heather's departure, but he looked past his son's mistake in order to reconnect with him again. Ricky then sought to bring Phyllis down for stealing his pictures, enlisting in Avery's help to sue her. While battling Phyllis, Ricky decided to apply for Editor-in-Chief of Restless Style, being that it was under new management. Billy Abbott recently returned to town and bought the magazine back from its previous owner, Nicholas Newman. Before his interview, Ricky snuck into the police station and took pictures of a file involved in the Diane Jenkins murder investigation. Billy denied Ricky's application, and he decided to go to Phyllis with his incriminating pictures. Ricky made a deal with Phyllis which allowed him access to Restless Style's website, and he published an article about Nikki Newman's involvement in the murder investigation. Later on, he meets his uncle Todd Williams and he meets and offers to help his aunt Patty Williams who is hiding from police, however that was all a scam in order to write an article about Patty and Jack Abbott. Ricky then wanted to write that article with Phyllis, though she turned him down as she promised her ex-husband Nick that she wouldn't write an article on the subject. However, Ricky took matters into his own hands and wrote the article anyway and published it online, aggravating various other people, including Paul, who confronted Ricky, and the only excuse he gave was that Paul never looked out for his psychotic mother Isabella. Paul claims that he hasn't gone through what Patty has, but Paul never did realize that he did grow up watching his insane mother. Ricky then gets recruited by Phyllis to get close to Daisy Carter so that she can use whatever information he can get against her so that Daniel can get full custody of Lucy. Ricky does just that and more, even going so far as to have sex with Daisy on March 29, 2012. However, he's unaware that Eden Baldwin, who Ricky had recently started dating, has caught them in the act. Ricky was said to have planted a bomb in Heather's apartment, but it was really a music box. Paul, Eden, Daisy, and various other Genoa City residents are becoming very suspicious of Ricky. Daisy searches his computer, and finds a video of him drowning his ex-girlfriend. He discovers that she had seen the video, and it now appears that he has killed Daisy (her scarf was found in an alley where she was supposed to be meeting Michael to discuss the video). After finding Eden snooping around, Ricky chases her into the bathroom where she ends up hitting her head on the bathtub causing her to pass out. When Paul sees his son holding a knife to Eden's neck, Paul pulls out a gun and tries to reason with Ricky to no avail. Ricky then taunts his father, blaming him for how he turned out. When it appears that Ricky is going to slash Eden's neck, Paul shoots his son in the arm, causing Ricky to fall out the window where he dies after hitting the ground. Paul is grief-striken and heartbroken over what has happened. Category:No Longer on the Show Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Williams family Category:Brana family Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Men of Genoa City Category:2000s Category:2010s